


Impossible Possibilities

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Kisses Bingo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, New Family, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Three in the morning wasn’t generally considered prime time to be wide awake and wondering at the various paths and forks that the road of life took.  Or maybe, maybe it was the perfect time. The night had always fostered that sort of introspection, even when Steve had been small and far too often at death’s door.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Kisses Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Impossible Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kisses Bingo Square I3 - Toe/Feet kisses / Pinching Cheeks
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this little ball of fluff and a huge thank you to Roe for the beta <3 <3 <3

Three in the morning wasn’t generally considered prime time to be wide awake and wondering at the various paths and forks that the road of life took. Or maybe, maybe it was the perfect time. The night had always fostered that sort of introspection, even when Steve had been small and far too often at death’s door. 

He couldn’t recall a time when he had been afraid of the night or of the dark. It had always felt safer, somehow. As though his thoughts and wishes and dreams were only truly his own during those small hours where the sky was more awake than the city. During daylight hours there were expectations and disappointments. There were standards that he could have never hoped to meet. A life that was at constant risk of being taken away from him. But when the world slept, Steve had been able to, very briefly, set all of that aside and allow himself to dream up impossible possibilities.

However, even young Steve Rogers would have never been able to dream up the impossible reality that he currently lived. The future was bright and loud and, on occasion, devastatingly lonely. Or at least, it had been. But it was good, too. 

As he carefully lowered himself into the comfortable rocking chair near the window of the small bedroom, not bothering with a light, Steve thought that this very well might be the most perfect of impossible possibilities. One that, no matter how fantastical his dreams might have once been, he would never have allowed his mind to consider. Would have never let his thoughts drift so near something that he hadn’t realized he’d wanted as much as he did.

Two weeks wasn’t that long, not really. Barely a drop in the overall stretch of a regular human life span. All things considered, there was no telling what just two weeks would be in relation to his own lifespan. They still had no answer to that question. Steve knew that even without his enhanced memory, he wouldn’t be capable of forgetting those two weeks, as comparatively brief as they might have been. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder if it shouldn’t be more than enough time for the newness to wear off. For life to elbow its way in and dim some of the shine, disrupting this sense of peace. The soul-deep  _ surety _ that this was exactly  _ right. _

That this was exactly where Steven Grant Rogers was always meant to end up.

This sort of goodness wasn’t something that seemed like it ought to last, though. Like, maybe, he shouldn’t still feel the same sense of awe and enchantment as he had the very first day. That there should be some sort of time limit or expiration on it, at very least for  _ him. _

It felt as though it ought to be fragile as the tiny life nestled in the small space between the crook of his arm and his chest. 

Small, dark eyes stared up at him, even in the dark of the room, and a small fist curled around his finger when he touched her tiny hand. It was a quiet moment that he clung to as tightly as he could. Soon, he knew, she would be protesting either out of hunger or for a change. Or, just as likely, both. Quiet moments like this had been fleeting from the first moment she had been placed in his arms. 

If Steve was honest, though, he couldn’t even bring himself to mind her loud, crying demands. It had been a long, long process to just be allowed to  _ finally  _ bring her home and have these moments, the loud and the quiet. There wasn’t anything in him that would let him regret any of it even for a second. The lost sleep was more than worth it because she was  _ theirs. _

He wasn’t surprised the peace gave way to small, disgruntled whimpers that Steve had already come to learn preceded the louder cries. He smiled softly and picked up the bottle he’d prepared before he even lifted her out of her bassinet. 

And so the ritual went, still so new yet somehow as though it had always existed if only just out of reach. Gentle rocking from the chair and the soft sounds she made as she ate. The texture of the dark hair that covered her small head when Steve gently stroked his fingers over her, determined to memorize these moments, and the soft smoothness of her rounded cheeks.

Steve set the bottle aside when she went limp with sleep, carefully standing from the rocker. Settling his girl onto the changing table, he patiently swapped the soiled diaper for clean. And then he paused, breaking the pattern.

Tiny toes curled and feet smaller than his thumb twitched just slightly in sleep. If asked, Steve wasn’t entirely sure he could explain what it was about the sight that drew him up short. Or why those small feet seemed to bring on a nearly overwhelming rush of love and gratitude. Only that it had. 

His hand gently curled around her tiny feet, capable of encompassing both entirely, and his thumb brushed from heel to tiny toes.

“Everything okay?” A quiet voice asked from the doorway.

Steve looked over his shoulder, letting himself lean into the rush of emotion he had found himself caught up in, and smiled as Sam shuffled sleepily forward. Turning his head back to the sleeping infant on the changing table, Steve lifted her feet just high enough to press a soft kiss to the soles before returning them to the table.

“Yeah,” he answered as he gently refastened her warm pajamas. “Yeah, everything’s perfect.” He reached out to Sam in offering, happiness bubbling over when the man came easily, leaning comfortably into Steve’s side when he hugged him tighter.

Steve loved the quiet moments in the middle of the night.

He knew without the slightest doubt or question, though, that he loved  _ them _ more.


End file.
